Adamantite (item)
.]] , sometimes called or '''Adamant', is a precious metal found in several installments of the Final Fantasy series. It is usually used to make valuable weapons. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The Adamantite can be found on the second floor of the Flying Fortress. Once found, it can be taken to the Dwarven Smith Smyth, who will turn it into the Excalibur. Final Fantasy III In the Ancient Ruins, there is a rock of Adamantite blocking the path to the Invincible. Unei later breaks it, after she is awakened by the Noah's Lute. Final Fantasy IV Once the party finds a Rat Tail, they can trade it for Adamantite in the Adamant Isle Grotto. If the party takes this to the Dwarven Smith Kokkol, he will combine it with the Mythgraven Blade to form Excalibur. Final Fantasy V Adamantite is found in the meteor Galuf arrived on, and is used to upgrade the airship to fly higher and reach the Ronka Ruins. Later, the party collects Adamantite from the other meteors to travel to Galuf's world. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Adamantite is a valuable Materia Fusion item. When used in a fusion, it will grant Vitality + 1 to the new Materia for each piece used. It can be obtained from the Crazy Sword as a rare drop, Scarlet Pick as a normal drop, stolen from the Grandpanzer, and dropped by and stolen from the Goliath. Final Fantasy VIII Adamantine is an item that teaches a Guardian Force the Vit+60% ability. Some are also needed to upgrade weapons to their ultimate forms. Minotaur's card modifies into 10, and they can also be obtained from Adamantoises. Final Fantasy X-2 The Adamantite is an accessory that grants HP +100%, Defense +120, Magic Defense +120, and constant Protect and Shell statuses. It is also very heavy, so Agility is lowered by 30 points. It can only be received as a prize from the Gunner's Gauntlet minigame. It is an unique accessory in the game as only one can exist per save file. Since the minigame can be started in Chapter 2, the player can get this accessory fairly early on in the game. Final Fantasy XI Adamant Ore is a rare ore found in Final Fantasy XI. It can be mined from some of the more out of the way mines, or dropped off of the legendary Adamantoise. Adamant ore can be fashioned into a wide variety of adamant weapons and armor. Final Fantasy XII The Adamantite is a rare Loot, which drops from Adamantitans in the Cerobi Steppe or Barheim Passage, and can be stolen from the Thalassinon. Two are needed to unlock the Ultima Blade at the bazaar. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Adamantite is a high grade Durable Metal material, which can be obtained during Mission 7-1, Mission 8-6, Summoning Melee (The Feol Warren), and the mission Restoring Honor. Final Fantasy XIII Adamantite is a mineral that costs 220,000 gil to buy. It is used in upgrading equipment. Although its name is very similiar to most of the Oretoises (including Adamantoise and Adamantortoise), they cannot be dropped at all. Final Fantasy XIII-2 The Adamantite is now able to drop from the Long Gui, but the drop rate is low. It is used for various medium-tiered gear and sells for around 10,000 gil. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Adamantite is a common Mission item, and boosts the party's Defense if taken along on a mission. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Adamantite returns as a loot, and can be obtained by completing the missions '''Seeking the Stone', Aid the Serpent, Foodstuffs: Nutrition, and Popocho's Chocobos, and is required to make several pieces of equipment, including the Adamant Blade, Tulwar, Claymore, Rhomphaia, Nosada, Stardust Rod, Godhand, Tiger Fangs, Death Claws, Shield of the Four, Dragon Mail, and Adamant Armor. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Dissidia Final Fantasy Adamantite is a trade accessory that can be obtained by exchanging it with a Pink Tail and 2,000 gil. It can be used to trade for the Adamant Knife, Adamant Shield, Adamant Helm, and Adamant Vest. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Adamantite returns as a trade accessory that can be obtained through the Moogle Shop for 250 KP. Gallery Category:Key Items Category:Miscellaneous Items Category:Final Fantasy Items Category:Final Fantasy IV Items Category:Final Fantasy V Items Category:Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Items Category:Final Fantasy VIII Items Category:Final Fantasy XII Items Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Items